The Zombie Dragon Slayer
by Calumillions
Summary: This is about three friends that try to save the world but fail or do they who will die to the enemy who will live to save the world


One day in Calgary there are two teens named Calum and Dean and they did not know that their day was about to do a weird twist.

"K see you later Dean." I said

"You to have a good night Calum." Dean said

"Hey Dean why are there dead bodies all over the ground?" I asked

"I have no clue and why do we have the guns we like from black ops two. Then that means that everyone is dead." Dean said

"Dean where is your girlfriend Anthea?" I asked

"Why?" Dean asked

"You said that if this ever happened you would save her and me." I said

"Good point here take this gas mask go find her and give this to her. Then make your way to bus A please make sure that she comes with you and please make it quick." dean said

"OK Dean where would she be?" I asked

"She would be in the drama room on the piano." Dean said

"OK thanks I will be back in a few minutes. Can you get the bus ready to leave right when we get in." dean said

"Yes I can do that now get going." dean said

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME." yelled Anthea

"DON'T WORRY ANTHEA I AM ON MY WAY." I yelled back

"JUST HURRY CALUM. CALUM WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?" Anthea asked

"It is just me and I just took out the zombies so they don't eat you dean would not like that. Here take this gas/ mask." I said handing her the gas mask

"Thank you so much Calum for saving me." Anthea said

"You are welcome Anthea now let's go and fast." I said

"CALUM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU." Dean yelled into the radio

"ON MY WAY ANTHEA IS WITH ME." I yelled into the radio

"GOOD JUST HURRY UP AND GET ON THE BUS." Dean said

"Let's go Anthea. Go drive as fast as you can please dean." I said out of breath

"Sure thing Calum where to first?" dean asked

"Let's go to my house first to see if my family is safe then to your house Dean." I told Dean

"That sounds like a plan Calum." dean said

"When we get to your house Calum I will go downstairs and you go up stairs. On the count of three we breach the doors after I clear the down stairs go look after Anthea." Dean said

"Sure thing." I said

"THREE TWO ONE BREACH. DOWNSTAIRS IS CLEAR. K thanks go look after Anthea I will be there in a few minutes where is my family?" I asked

"They are in your room but I can't get in because they have your dresser blocking your door." Dean said

"Thanks Dean. Mom please let me in all the zombies are gone but there will be more if we don't leave right now. Please let me in." I said

"Calum where are we going to go?" my Mom asked

"We are going to go to Dean's house to see if his family is save and then go from there." I told Mom (BANG BANG)

"CALUM WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW HUNDER PLUS ZOMBIES ON THERE WAY GET ON THE BUS NOW." Dean yelled into the radio

"Let's go WE ARE ON ARE WAY DEAN START THE BUS. Dean get us out of here and let's start going to your house." I told Dean

"Calum now please tell me what the hell is going on." Mom asked

"Mom there was a zombie apocalypse at four o'clock today for some reason Dean's and my family can't die from the toxin." I said in a calm voice

"Calum we are twenty minutes out are you ready to kill some zombies." Dean asked

"I sure am Dean Mom please take this five seven to stay safe for when Dean and I go save his family. Dean are you ready." I said

"Yes Calum you go around back then go upstairs and see if my family is upstairs. THREE TWO ONE BREACH." Dean said

"UPSTAIRS IS CLEAR I AM GOING TO GO GET MY FAMILY." I said

"Calum lets go check the house's next to my mine." Dean said

"Sure thing Dean lets go and get this done fast. So we can make your house better protection so the zombies can't get in and we will be safe." I said

"Sure thing Calum left house first and I will go around back and you can go around front." Dean said

"Sure thing dean and we breach on your go." I said

"Ok on three. THREE BREACH main floors clear Calum go upstairs and I will go downstairs. Downstairs clear met on the main floor." Dean said

"Dean what happen about one and two?" I asked

"I like saying one number then breaching." dean said

"Well that's messed up but whatever. Let's go back to your house and go from there. We are back the other houses had no zombies so if we need to we can use them for something." I said

"Calum what house do you want to move into?" Mom asked

"Mom the best idea is for us all to stay together. So we all can keep each other saves. One house for extra food the other one is for if there are other people that are alive they can use that house. Moms and the little ones can sleep upstairs and Anthea, Dean and I will go sleep downstairs in the armory. Anthea you can sleep on the bed and Dean and I will sleep on the couches with a five seven pistol and Anthea can you please take this five seven." I said

"Sure thing Calum thanks." Anthea said

"Moms and the little ones please go find a room to sleep to stay in then me and Dean will go place a sentry turrets in front of your room I am not taking any changes to keep everyone save." I said

"Thank you for everything Calum." Anthea said

"You are most welcome Anthea. You are my family and friends so I care a lot about you so I will put my life on the line for you. I still wish my girlfriend was alive so I will be right back I am going to the school to see if she is still alive." I said worried

"Why are you going Calum you could get killed." Anthea said

"I know Anthea that's why Dean is coming with me plus I want to see how far the zombies have spread and if we can stop them or not" I said walking to the front door.

"Fine Calum I will come with you but can we be fast so can we get going now I want to get this done then get back to building the robot bus driver. Fine lets go to the school see you all in a while." Dean said walking with me

"Calum, Dean?" Anthea said before we left

"Yes Anthea." Dean Said

"Don't get killed and find Vanessa I hope you find her and bring her back." Anthea said giving us a hug

"I hope to bring to bring her back to." I said with a sad voice

"CALUM LETS GO!" Dean yelled

"COMING sorry got to go." I said

"Calum you drive I will shoot the zombies if they come to close." dean said

"Fine let's capture a zombie if we can so we can try to find a cure." I said

"K but if I see Matt can I shoot him." Dean said

"No we are going to use him to find the cure you can shoot someone else." I said

"Find how long till we get there?" Dean asked

"Ten minutes we need to upgrade the bus really badly let's do that when we get back from this mission." I said

"Whatever but I need to finish robot bus driver so we can get out of the city and not get killed on the way out that means we can all watch the bus and take out the zombies." Dean said

"We are here let's find Matt and to see if we can stop the zombies." I said

"Calum don't forget that we are her to try to find your girlfriend Vanessa now let's go find zombie Matt then get out of here." Dean said (BANG) (BANG)

"Dean did you hear that?" I asked

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME." Vanessa yelled

"VANESSA IS THAT YOU." I yelled

"CALUM IT'S ME PLEASE HELP ME I AM IN THE GYM PLEASE BE FAST." Vanessa yelled back

"BE RIGHT THERE Dean lets go we will find a zombie after we save Vanessa." I said

"Calum why don't you go save Vanessa and I will go find a zombie to capture and meet you on the bus." Dean said

"K see you in a few. VANESSA HOLD ON shoot the zombie's heads and let's takes them out together.

 **Part Two**

"Vanessa are you ok, Vanessa where are you?" I said worried

"Calum... I... not... going... to." Vanessa said fading

"Vanessa stay with I will get you through this you will live." I sad crying

"There... is...no...Po…" Vanessa said

"Rest in peace Vanessa Dean lets go to Dover see if there are people that are alive." I said with a hint of anger

"Sure thing I want to drive let's get going. How long do you think it will take to get to Dover Calum?" Dean asked

"It should that about 35 minutes because it takes 15 minutes from my house to get to Dover so let's get going. Dean how long till we get to Dover?" I asked

"We should be there in like ten minutes Calum it's so bad outside with all the dead bodies and all the zombies I am starting to think that we aren't going to make it to west Edmonton mall." Dean said

"Dean that is where we should make are last stand at west Edmonton mall in front of the water park because what I know that zombies have not reach Edmonton. How long till we reach Dover Dean?" I said

"We should be there in 20 minutes." Dean said

"Thanks Dean I think I am going to try sleeping please wake me when we are ten minutes to Dover." I said lying down

"Calum you can't sleep." Dean said worried

"Why not Dean?" I asked

"Because I just ran out of gas and we still have a 15 minute drive to Dover so let's get walking." Dean said getting his gun

"Ok get your gun and let's get going the faster we get going the better because I think there was a zombie hoard with at least ten or more zombies coming this way." I said

"Calum why did you not say something before?" Dean said getting mad

"I did not say something before because it was half hour ago that's why." I said getting me guns

"Ok Calum then why are there 20 zombies coming this way?" Dean said

"Dean did not see that coming RUN." I said (RING RING)

"Are you joking me my phone has to ring now." Dean said answering his phone (Hello. Dean it's Anthea we just got attack.

"Are you guys ok?" Dean asked

"I am fine but everyone else but me how long will you guys be." Anthea asked

"The bus ran out of gas and we have to go find some more if we live." dean said

"What do you mean live?" Anthea asked

"20 zombies are after us so I gotta go bye. Bye. Calum where is the nearest gas station from here?" Dean asked putting his phone away.

"The nearest one is by IKEA this way. This way under the bridge hurry. There it is and there is so gas let's get it and get out of here." I said running to the gas station

"Roger that Calum got the gas lets go more zombies is there another way to the bus." Dean asked

"Yes but we need to hurry this way's faster we can loss the zombies if we hurry." I said

"There's the bus Calum get the gas it the bus I will cover you." Said Dean

"Roger that Dean are you ready?" I asked Dean

"Let's do this Calum but be quick go. 10 zombies gone how long till your done Calum?" Dean asked

"Done Dean get in the bus and get going I got the zombies now hurry please we need to get Anthea then go back to Dover." I demanded

"Ok then HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS." Dean said happily

"I don't have one we need to hurry. I am going to call Anthea is that ok Dean?" I asked

"Sure thing Calum." Dean said

"Hello who is this?" Anthea said

"Anthea it's Calum we are on our way how are you doing?" I asked

"I am doing alright please hurry I can see more zombies coming this way." Anthea said scared

"How many do you see?" I asked worried

"I see more than 20 that's for sure." Anthea said

"We are almost there." I said

"Please hurry." She started to cry

"Sorry Anthea I have to go see you later." I said hanging up

"So what did Anthea say Calum?" Dean asked

"Just that she sees more than 20 zombies coming to get here and that she is doing fine. How far are we from her?" I asked

"Well that is hard to say because I can't see with all this fog in the way but I would say 30 minutes away but that is just a guess sorry." Dean said trying to stay on the road

"That is ok (SCREAM) what was that noise Dean?" I said as I put my gun to the window.

"That was a zombie calling zombies in the area that is what the noise was." Dean said calmly

"Then why you are driving so slowly PICK UP THE PACE I don't want to become zombie food so please go a lot faster." I said gripping my gun better

"How fast do u want to go Calum?" Dean asked

"Like Hundred times faster if you please." I said with a smile on my face

"Fine then you might want to hold on to something because here we go Hundred times faster..." Dean said

 **Part 3**

Dean after we get Anthea we should see how far the Zombies have spread In the city and also see if they have gone outside the city or not and if they did we are screw let's get going.

" Calum we might have a problem." Dean said

" What do you mean Dean we are… Not fine RUN FOR YOUR GOD BAM LIFE." I yelled.

We were running from a big group a zombie. As Dean and I were running I caught glimpse of something running in the shadows in the trees oh sorry I forgot to mention that the only transport that we had it was a bus and it got blow up. So that's why we are running to find Anthea so fun.

"Calum the only way to see how for the zombies have spread we would need a car of some sort." Dean said

"Dean I think I know what you would like." I said

"What then?" Dean asked

"I was thinking of an armored truck." I said

"Let's go find one then." Dean said

As we were looking some sort of armored car I saw the shadow figure it was moving through the zombies and around them like they don't even see me but I was not sure that it is a zombie because it was about 5,6 and moving really fast he was coming towards us.

" Dean we have to find a way around." I said

I guess Dean saw the figure so he got the message so he took a hard left turn.

"Wait don't leave I know where your friend is" said the shadow figure we did not hear him because the sound was blocked by a bus coming to a stop in front of him.

"Dean Turn around there are more people alive they found help us." I said

"Not without Anthea let's go this car will do. I will Hotwire the car you cover my ass so zombies get us." Dean said

"Ok just be fast please." I said

Since Dean was Hotwire the car I saw the armored bus was come towards us.

"Dean pleases hurry the bus is coming." I said worried

"Get in the car and stop worrying."

Dean said as was starting the car as we were driving to dean's house we saw that the entire house doors were all busted down. Dean saw that his front door was busted down as well he hit the break the hard when it stopped he jumped out of the car and ran into the house with his hand gun draw and at the ready. After we. Checked the house from house up to bottom I heard the bus that was following us pulled up to the house and four people come out with their guns draw so Dean and I switched to are main gun and we went to find cover. The people that came out of the where teenagers like us the figure that was following us in the trees was there as well.

"Put your guns down on the ground and back up slow and don't pull any tricks." Said Dean coming up from his cover

"What your names." I said as they were putting down their guns

They would not tell us their names.

"Tell us your god bam names or I will put a hole through your brain." Dean said

"Am name is Joe I am. The leader of this group. To my left we have Tally is are Doctor to my right is Shay she is in charge of the food and last but not least we have are David are scout." Said Joe

"What are u doing here?" I asked

"Me and my team came to get you because we came here to get your Anthea and she said where you guys should be so I sent David out to look for you guys and he tried to tell you that we have your friend." Said Joe

"Where is she please take us to her know." I said

We followed them to the bus that it was an armory all by itself. Then took us to downtown they pulled into an alleyway and Joe pushed a button on the steering wheel and the wall in front of us opened up answer drove in.

 **Part 4**

Dean after we get Anthea we should see how far the Zombies have spread In the city and also see if they have gone outside the city or not and if they did we are screw let's get going.

" Calum we might have a problem." Dean said

" What do you mean Dean we are… Not fine RUN FOR YOUR GOD BAM LIFE." I yelled.

We were running from a big group a zombie. As Dean and I were running I caught glimpse of something running in the shadows in the trees oh sorry I forgot to mention that the only transport that we had it was a bus and it got blow up. So that's why we are running to find Anthea so fun.

"Calum the only way to see how for the zombies have spread we would need a car of some sort." Dean said

"Dean I think I know what you would like." I said

"What then?" Dean asked

"I was thinking of an armored truck." I said

"Let's go find one then." Dean said

As we were looking some sort of armored car I saw the shadow figure it was moving through the zombies and around them like they don't even see me but I was not sure that it is a zombie because it was about 5,6 and moving really fast he was coming towards us.

" Dean we have to find a way around." I said

I guess Dean saw the figure so he got the message so he took a hard left turn.

"Wait don't leave I know where your friend is" said the shadow figure we did not hear him because the sound was blocked by a bus coming to a stop in front of him.

"Dean Turn around there are more people alive they found help us." I said

"Not without Anthea let's go this car will do. I will Hotwire the car you cover my ass so zombies get us." Dean said

"Ok just be fast please." I said

Since Dean was Hotwire the car I saw the armored bus was come towards us.

"Dean pleases hurry the bus is coming." I said worried

"Get in the car and stop worrying."

Dean said as was starting the car as we were driving to dean's house we saw that the entire house doors were all busted down. Dean saw that his front door was busted down as well he hit the break the hard when it stopped he jumped out of the car and ran into the house with his hand gun draw and at the ready. After we. Checked the house from house up to bottom I heard the bus that was following us pulled up to the house and four people come out with their guns draw so Dean and I switched to are main gun and we went to find cover. The people that came out of the where teenagers like us the figure that was following us in the trees was there as well.

"Put your guns down on the ground and back up slow and don't pull any tricks." Said Dean coming up from his cover

"What your names." I said as they were putting down their guns

They would not tell us their names.

"Tell us your god bam names or I will put a hole through your brain." Dean said

"Am name is Joe I am. The leader of this group. To my left we have Tally is are Doctor to my right is Shay she is in charge of the food and last but not least we have are David are scout." Said Joe

"What are u doing here?" I asked

"Me and my team came to get you because we came here to get your Anthea and she said where you guys should be so I sent David out to look for you guys and he tried to tell you that we have your friend." Said Joe

"Where is she please take us to her know." I said

We followed them to the bus that it was an armory all by itself. Then took us to downtown they pulled into an alleyway and Joe pushed a button on the steering wheel and the wall in front of us opened up answer drove in.

 **Part 5**

So Dean was the first one to react to matt. He pulled out his knife and gun then he pinned Matthew to the ground. He had his knife under matt's had and his pointed at his head.

"Nice to see you to Dean can I please get up?" asked matt

"Hell no not until we know how you got turned back into a human and not a brain eating slug." Dean said looking at Rowan, Anthea and myself

"Dean let him up." I said as I pulled matt up

Matt told us about how I dropped two small vials of the cure and how he was only a half zombie so I could still do things I am able to do so I picked one up and drank it, and I have been looking for you guys ever since. Matt said

"Do you still the vials?" I asked

Matt took them from his pocket and gave them to me I told Dean to help him up but Dean would not help him up till Matt gave up his backpack to look inside of it.

"Where did you get these from? I asked handing the scythe from Rwby to Dean I put on the Gauntlets on.

"The funny thing is that they were in the shadow house with tags and the tags had your guys name on it." Matt said

"Do we get ammo or not matt." Dean asked

"I know where we have to go in Madagascar." Matt said handing Dean and I ammo

"Calum when did you have the cure?" Dean asked

"Matt I know where to go to and to answer your question Dean I had the cure ready for when we went to get Vanessa and I was going to use it on Matt he just saved me the trouble, thanks." I said

"Let's get going I think I hear more zombies coming Rowan please let's get going." Anthea said

As we walked Matt told us that we needed to go to Antananarivo the Capital city of Madagascar because the factor that we need is there. He also told us that we need a boat or a plane maybe.

"So Calum what did you make the cure with? Anthea said

"Shh." I said

"Don't you shhh me." Anthea said getting mad

"Get in cover and shut up someone is coming." I said putting the hood to my sneak suit on

"Calum where is Anthea and Rowan?" Dean whispered into the radio

"I thought they were with, there they are." I said jumping out of my cover and activated my gauntlets. Dean came out with his scythe right after me.

"So the traitor comes back from the dead oh wait he did not die isn't that right joe." I said throwing a knife at the kid holding Anthea

"Calum how did you know it was me?" Joe asked

"Well it was easy we also know that you work for Jade Fenton the person who started this whole thing apocalypse." Dean said finishing the rest of Joe's team with his scythe.

"How did you know it was me?" Jade asked

"Well Joe here helped us with that he left some plans out on the desk on the armory and it had your name as the leader so yup. We also cured Matt isn't that right Matt." I said

"You're bluffing no one can be cured." Joe said

"He's not bluffing Joe and you stupid for falling for are little trick." Matt said stab Joe in the back of the head

"NO….HOW!" Jade yelled charging at Matt

"EVERYONE RUN ROWAN GET THE HELL UP AND RUN!" I yelled

"Follow me I know where to go to get away. The evac zone is only two blocks away." Said Matt

"Got it you guys go Dean and I will hold of Jade give us five minutes that's all we need." I said

"Got it start the engine don't leave when we get there wait five minutes." Matt said into his radio.

Dean and I were able to hold off Jade but not for as long as we wanted will thanks to Deans and my semblance, Deans is speed and my is I draw strength from each hit I take so let's just say. Dean kept running around Jade and I every time he hit he I hit him back harder. When we started to run where Matt and the others went we heard Jade behind use that's when we saw a helicopter it was off the ground so we had to jump in order to make the jump we had to use our weapons so it was easy. When I got in the helicopter Rowan almost fell out.

"Rowan hold on I got you." I said grabbing Rowan

"Calum just let me go." Rowan said slipping from my grip

"Rowan nobody gets left behind no one." Anthea said helping me pull Rowan into the helicopter

When we finally left I looked down and saw about a dozen zombies guarding Jade after that I fell asleep. I woke up three hours later to the sound of Anthea and Rowan yelling at each other.

"What wrong?" I asked fully awake and I activated my gauntlets

"Calum chill out they are just happy and welcome to Antananarivo." Said Matt

"Calum, Dean here you might want this duffle bag for your guns and armor. Calum your gauntlets should be fine as well as your scythe Dean just when you are going to use it please just use sniper rifle mode." Matt said

"Anthea is going to need a small hand bag for the five seven." I said

"Wait… what you gave Anthea a gun are you crazy?" Matt asked

"No he's not crazy Matt he gave it to me so I have only shot it about twice or so." Anthea said putting the gun into the hand bag.

"Guys get ready we are about to land Matt where to now?" Dean asked

After we got off the helicopter and we walk into the building to get some food Matt gave us tags so we could get into the factory with no problem.

"We can now get into every single factory and all the lads that they have." Matt said

"Let to find a space to spend the night. Calum and Dean you might want to put this mask so one knows who you are you guys are all over the news and not in a good way in the way as you guys are wanted." Matt said

The next day as we were getting ready to leave the hotel someone took a picture of me without my hood on.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Matt yelled

Dean and I ran down the hallway as we ran we put our hoods on when we saw the guy who took my picture. When we got outside there was a mod about two dozen people with guns and knives. Dean pulled out his scythe and activated it and I activated my gauntlets then Matt, Anthea, and Rowan came out with their guns draw.

"What do you people want?" Dean asked

"To hand you over to Jade Fenton the leader of the zombies and if we don't the zombies will attack." One of the people in the mod said

"Then let us pass because we have the cure and we need to shot it into space so it will blow up once it hit North America and then spread over the world today or we will all die." I said raising my gun

They started moving away and the five of us started running to get to the lad where we need to shot the cure into space. We were a block away before the zombies hit hard the mod that was trying to give us to them split up and ran away.

When we got there Jade and his body guards of zombies were blocking are path.

"You can try to get passed them Calum but you won't be able to Calum I'll be waiting for you." Jade said walking away

"Calum Rowan and I will hold them off go and finish the mission" Anthea said

I nodding then ran with Dean on my left and Matt on my right we ran to the next road block guarded by two stronger looking zombies"

"Calum I got then go by the way I also saved Vanessa for you, you can thank me later." Matt said

The last two guards that Dean took on were the brutes super strong and fast.

"Calum go I got this" Dean said pulling out his scythe and charging into battle.

When I got to the rocket I poured the ten vials into the rocket closed the lid then Jade finally came to battle me.

"Calum you've lost just give up no one can save you all your friends are dead. So why fight just let me kill you."

The thing that Jade does not know is that I have and ear piece and I can tell that he is wrong because I can hear everyone helping each other.

"See Jade that's where you're wrong they're all still alive and I believe you've lost two zombies already." I said in a cocky tone

"Impossible the girls could not have but that." Jade said look at the camera feed

When Jade turned around to look at the camera feeds that's when I strike hard and fast I shot him in the leg and in the back.

"HAHA Calum you think that will do anything to hurt me. I am the Boss I'm stronger than any zombie faster as well that won't kill me."

"I know that can't kill you but that rope at your feet might be able." I said

"Ha stupid human what's a rope going to do." He started to laugh

"You see Jade I just won with by the way with the help of this remote that's in my hand." I said

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Jade yelled as he charged at me

"Bring it on I'm mess you up. You have lost all your zombies you have lost for good." I said

I pushed the button if I pushed it five second later he would have killed me when I pushed the button I jumped out of the way so Jade ran head first into the rocket right when it launched into space.

"Calum you did it." Roman, Anthea, and Matt said at the same time

"Guys let's go home and see if it worked I know it worked on matt but what about the whole world." I said

When we got back to Calgary everything was back to normal. I got home the helicopter dropped me off and when I got to my house my family was back they won't dead anymore so it worked and I also got tackled in a big bear hug.

"You did it Calum you saved the world that's my boy I knew you could do it and someone wants to see you." Mom said pointing to the window

When I saw you it was I ran outside and gave her a big hug and kiss I didn't even ask her how she was I took her out that night to the movies and then to dinner. By the time we got back home and I dropped her off at her house it's was eleven I told my mom that I don't want to talk about what happened ever I just went to bed.

 **Part 6**

Hey my name is Bob aka Calum but everyone I know calls me Flame I am 16 years old maIe I am 5'8" and weigh 110 I wear red dragonscale gauntlets and a sleeveless, gold trimmed black waistcoat often left open and untucked exposing my bear chest with white knee-length trousers, with a katana across the right side of his back the katanas blade looks like fire. I also wears a white scale pattern scarf from the fire dragon. My dragon symbol is on my right shoulder. I am also an assassin nobody knows about that though and it's staying like that

The reason that people call me Flame is that I am a dragon slayer but people don't know that I am a dragon slayer they just think that it fits my last name only one person knows that I am a Dragon Slayer and that person is Jade Fenton but I had to kill him because he wanted to destroy the world using zombies and he became the zombie king. No I did not kill a dragon I got raised by a Flame dragon so I can use what people call Dragon Slayer Magic. The thing that is sad is that the fire dragon that was looking after me left seven years ago He gave me a scarf as a gift I have been looking for ever since he left me without saying goodbye. As I was on a plane to my next job I still had a few hours till the plane landed so I was going to sleep a little. The cool thing about me is that I am able to get my weapons on planes and know one will know so I was able to carry my kanta with me on the plane. There are still four hours till the plane will land but I felt a weird bump I was about to ask a flight attendant when all of sudden the plane wings broke off of the plane and then the plane just stopped in the air then started to fall to the ocean because I took the window seat I got blasted out of the plane when the wing on the right side of the plane came off I somehow survived thanks to my fire I used to slow my fall but when I hit the water I blanked out. I woke up on an Island in the pacific ocean five miles from where the plane crashed. I got up grabbed my katana took it out of the bag and strapped it on the right side of my back and went to go find shelter and some food. The thing about the island it had a huge forest taking up most of the island Just great. Wait someone else survived the plane crash and ended on this island as well, I saw some tracks from someone going into the forest

"Let's hope I am alone for awhile with no Cannibals are on this island or it will make getting off a little harder they will try to attack me if they see me I think. I need to some form of shelter and some food it's going to become night soon. Happy Happy where are you buddy Happy!?" I said yelled

As I walked on I went deeper into the forest I had the feeling that someone was following me I stopped and listened someone was following me I saw the shadow I pulled out my katana because I don't want to waste my energy using my Dragon Slayer magic. Then the person that was following me he can out with a shit ton of other people, Cannibals coming at me dozens of them I put my katana away and I did one of my attacks called Roar of the fire dragon. Roar of the Fire Dragon is an attack that lets me quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from my mouth at the cannibals. After I attacked them I ran and hurried up a tree I waited a few minutes then jumped down and went to get some wood to make a treehouse in the tree that I fled up. A hour or so later I had got the treehouse set up and also got some food thanks to an axe that I found laying on the ground and I found a hunting knife weird might be thanks to the other person that survived the plane crash. I need to find that person I also have a way to get off this island and hurry to get to my job or the world is going to end because an invasion is going to happen at anytime in the next two weeks the reason I was called was because I am one of three know dragon slayers that can stop the attack thanks to me being a Dragon Slayer and of the fire dragon the other three the Dragon Slayer of the Iron, Sky, and the Lighting Dragons we are the four best Dragon Slayers that the people who have taking control of trying to stop the invasion that they can trust for some reason. The problem is that the four of us need to work together and combine our power in order to stop with the help of the military called border. I used to work for border but I quit for what I know that two of the other dragon slayers work with border to make sure people don't get hurt I was told to come to border only to help save the world so the could tell me where to go to defend a country or province.

"I need to find the other person. They might be in trouble." I said aloud

 **Part 7**

That night I heard someone scream I jumped up grabbed my sword strapped in on my back jumped out of my tree house and ran towards the screaming it was too dark to see so I combined my fire with my katana and it started to glow now I could see I ran faster the closer I got. It was the other survivor getting attacked by some cannibals I ran up to one that his back was to me and I smacked him in the back of the head with the but of my katana handle and told the girl to run from the direction that I can running from and told her to look for a tree house and don't come out till I get back because I don't want her to get hurt I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up then pushed her out of the way of oncoming attacks from more cannibals I gave her a small sword that I brought with me and told her to run as fast as she can and not to stop. I kicked a cannibal in the face and ran into attack with my katana at the she has a cat like Happy I hope he is ok. I took a quick glance only to see that we were cornered she was attacking, she was using an attack using a attack called Roar of the Sky Dragon she was the Dragon Slayer of the Sky dragon then I used an attack called Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon we took the cannibals down in ten minutes then I took her to the treehouse I made and got her some food and some water. Then for some reason I did not see this before but she had a flying cat with her called an Exceed named Carla, She asked me where mine was and I told her that I lost sight of him when the plane crashed in the pacific ocean his name was Happy. Her name is Liz the Sky Dragon Slayer and she told me that she also got caught up in the plane crash as well she was sitting beside me when we felt the bump she grabbed hold of my arm I must have pulled her out with me then Carla must have grabbed her and flew her to the island and she was one the who pulled me onto the island.

"Hey Carla can you go see if you can go see happy he's blue with a white belly. He is an exceed like you" said Liz

Liz is a 13 year old girl with colourful cloths and black hair she is about 5'1" and I believe that her specialty is healing magic so that's why boarder chose her she can help with supporting us. Well she was eating I told her not to move well I went to take one last look around the perimeter so no one will attack, I also set some traps up so we might be able to catch some food like rabbits, squirrels, etc.

"So Flame tell me why did you quit Border?" Liz asked

"The reason they were doing somethings that I did not to be a part of that's all and that they were treating me differently because I am a Dragon Slayer to be precise I am the Fire Dragon Slayer the same goes for Jade the Lightning Dragon Slayer you and the others great treated great because you are the Sky Dragon Slayer and the other one is the Metal dragon Slayer so thats one reason that I left Border so there you have it. I want to know why you are the plane today?" I asked

"I got told to go look for you and then befriend you but not to tell you that I work for Border or that I am a Dragon Slayer because then you would figure out that I work for Border." Liz said taking a bite of rabbit meat.

"Well sorry to say this but I already knew that you from Border and that you were a Dragon Slayer. Tomorrow we look for a looks like somewhat of a base " I said finishing up my rabbit

"I see Liz well you blew your cover when you used the Roar of the Sky Dragon but you did that because you saved me thank you for that." I said going up to the ladder to the tree house.

"Hey Flame what's your real name not your nickname?" Liz asked

"My real name is Bob Flame. Now lets get some sleep then we can figure out how to get off of this island before the invasion starts or the world will fall because we need all four of the dragon slayers that border called to do this we need to combine all of our powers in order to win and stop the invasion if we ever get attack again what I want you to do is that I want you to use the hunting knife that I gave you don't use your Dragon Slayer Magic unless you have to if we need to we will fly using Carla and Happy. Lets check this island out for a base because I got intel that where the invision might start is on an island in the pacific ocean. Get some sleep." I said laying down for the night

 **Part 8**

"Wake up guys we are leaving to go look for the base." I said

"Aye Sir." Happy said

"Nice to have you on board Happy" I said

"Lets go Liz, Carla and Happy." I said walking deeper into the forest with my kanta in my hand and ready to attack at anytime.

"Flame what's that noise it's coming from behind us never mind that its coming all round us." Liz said getting ready for a fight

"Who are you guys doing on this island this is personal only so get out of here." The mystical figure said

"We were in a plane crash yesterday and now we are stranded on this island we need to get back to the mainland could you please us?" Liz asked

"Liz get ready they are going to about attack get behind me." I whispered to Liz

I raised my Katana and Liz raised her knife but when the enemy saw my symbol and the color of my katana they put their weapons away aree ran without saying anything. I told Liz to run after them because they might lead us to their base if there is one on this island. As we ran after the other people we noticed that they keep going it to holes in the ground. I started to run faster and faster to try to check up to one of the guys that are in front of us the next thing I know is that Liz and Carla disappeared then Happy and myself fell through a hole in the ground.

"Flame wake up… Flame wake up please wake up." Liz said shaking me awake

"Liz where are we and why does my head hurt?" I asked

"We both fell through a hole that they have hidden all over the place and you hit your head a few times on the way down then fell in some water." Lis said

She healed me then I started to move further into the tunnels that they have connected to all of the holes what I believe are entrance as we moved further deeper the darker it got it was getting really hard I told everyone that I was going to shot a small flame of fire to help us see a bit better, but they said that it would be a bad idea because they might see the light from the flame or smell the fire. "Fine" I said and started to move forward. Five minutes later we finally got of the tunnels then we heard some messed up noises.

"Flame what is that sound it sounds like something messed up." Liz said

 **Part 9**

"Lets follow it... wait I know that sound that's the sound of someone getting ready to unleash an invasion and that voice is a friend I used to know and I thought he was dead but to fake his death that is not him he would tell me if he was alive, Madye not because I was the one who got him killed or at least I thought I did atleast I am personally going to kick his ass hundred times over for this. He should have died four years ago his name is Harley and the magic that he uses is that he is able to create undead at will even dead or alive so we have to be really really carefully when going to fight him I will beat the crap." I said

"Move it loser we need to get the gate ready to open and start the invasion in one week from today so next wednesday lets go." Harley said

"Sir we have company some intruders have come to the island after and plane crash two people a male and female. Both of them are Dragon Slayers." A minion said

"Well find them and kill them I can't have them live them are two of the four Dragon Slayers that are going to try to stop us we can't have that so kill them." Harley said

"The make is the one and only Flame." Said the minion

"Bring Flame to me alive if he comes to me dead you will be dead NOW GO!" Harley said

"Liz lets go back slowey ok." I said to Liz but when I looked back she was not there

"Flame Liz went to where the entrance was she is going to find out where the base if from above then she is going to try to make the ground collapses from above." Happy said

"Fine then lets go Happy." I said

"Aye Sir." He said

As Happy and I were crawling back through the tunnels that we came in we heard Liz and Carla screaming.

"Flame, Happy get out of here they knew that we were there get out and run to the you know what and fast don't worry about me I will be fine!" Liz yelled

I was going to go save her when happy grab me and flew up out of the tunnels and went to the treehouse where there was two magic dragon pistols as well as a well as a magic hunting rifle with no scope there was also a note attached to one of the pistols. The note said that Liz meant to get caught because Carla and her was going to get away and then go to Border and tell them that we found out where the island and the base where the invasion is going to attack from. Also that these weapons were a gift from Border as a thank you for the work that you did for them and the world. P.S. can you kick Harley's ass for me as well.

"Happy lets go kick this idiots ass hundred times over." I said fixing my sword it's now on my left hip the rifles on my back and the guns are in my hands

"Flame it says here that she got them special made just for you that you make make them come to you just by thinking them." Happy said

After Happy finished talking the guns disappeared so I put my sword back on my back on the right side then I started walking towards the tunnels when a whole tone of minions came out of them instead. I ran at them and said Iron Fist of the Flame Dragon and started swinging around like crazy I pulled my katana out and started slashing this way and that way like it was nothing. The next thing that I saw was Carla holding Liz and flying away Liz also throw a note to me saying to try to stop them till Border gets here. I yelled to her that I will do my best and with that said I thought of the pistols that she gave me the appeared in my hand and I just went nuts with them. So the thing that I forgot to mention is that Harley is a Dwarf and his weapon is well a lets see it's a warhammer, but the thing that he does not know that my sword can cut through anything thanks to the fire that flows through it. It can cut through the strongest armor that has ever been worn by an invasion enemy I know that because when I was ten years old the first big invasion happened for some monsters from another world I was protecting people that got stuck under some broken of building and some people from Border were working to get them out of there so I was helping an older friend that was in border and and monster thing can out of the ally to the left of us and went to attack when I jumped in front of it and cut it right in half with no problem that invasion lasted two days and after that I got accepted into Border and that and I was part of it ever since. So I was fighting all of the undead minions I saw Harley come out of the farest hole in the ground and he called his minions off.

"Harley what the hell is wrong you want to have another invasion don't you remember what happened during the first invasion you were stuck in the building that I helped protect it thanks to me you're still alive but I say that you will not survive this one the reason is that I am going to make sure that you don't survive, you will die by my blade." I said walking away

"Bob Bob Bob where are Earthland do you think you are going you have nowhere to run to I know this island." Harley said

 **Part 10**

"You only know the forest you don't now the beach." I said running away this time

As I was running away I heard Harley and his Minions taking their victory and then Harley told his undead minions that he did not need them anymore they he waved his hand and they went back into the ground. Then Harley also went into the ground that's just creepy really really creepy wait no he didn't he fell through a hole in the ground they are all over the place I just I have to be careful now when walking through the forest.

"Bob sorry to wreck your fun but you're not getting off this island alive because I am one that started the first invision all those years ago." Harley said

"Harley what are you going to do about it I am going to get off this island rather you like it or not and I am going to stop you in the time being." I said pulling out my katana

"You can't beat me with that sword Flame I thought you would know that just by looking at my weapon and I have a surprise for you." Harley said

I was about to ask what is the surprise was when all of a sudden he grew to the same height as me his war hammer grew to as well it is as me as well. Great this fight will be fun I have to be careful because of his magic he can summon the undead and he can also turn people that are alive he can also turn people that are alive into the undead. So I am at disadvantage here I can't get hit by his magic but I have advantage here because my katana can cut through anything even the stronger armor that has been made. This will be an interesting first battle this is one that I have to be really careful one wrong move and I will become undead that is controlled by Harley thats it I need to make him summon his undead minions in order to attack him when he does not have any magic or not a lot of magic to stop me.

"Flame before you attack I should tell you that the invision is this time is dragon hahahahaha!" Harley said disappearing

"Where did he go?" I thought to myself

As I went to were I saw him standing before he disappeared I noticed that the ground him was that the ground was all covered in black. So he got his minions to make his escape looked like he did it. Nice try Harley I know you better than anyone just remember that because no matter what I don't care if I die trying I will stop you no matter what is going to happen so just be ready. As I walked back to the beach I noticed a bird on the ladder of the house that I had made for Liz and myself with a note attached to it.

"A letter bird deliver nice." I said

The letter said that In three days time Boarder will be there to help you. So try to hold out we are waiting for some teams that are on a two week mission. So please try to live till we get there if you do and if you get caught don't forget about the guns that we made for you. P.S. YOU MUST NOT DIE ON ME

I sent back Don't worry Liz I won't let you down I will live to see the next days and I will not let this invision happen and if it does I will kill Harley if necessary. By the way you best not die either and if you I will not be very happy. P.S. Don't say anything back P.S.S YOU MUST NOT DIE ON ME

After I throw the bird back into the air I got caught. Harleys minions came and throw me to the ground and knocked me out. When I work up I was tied to a bed in a jail cell it was a 5 by 5 jail cell and my Katana was gone as well looks like I have to find a way to get out of here. When I heard some of Harley's minions talking about that my Kantan was in the room next to my ceil then they walked by my ceil and they stopped talking and started laughing. They were laughing about the fact that I was stuck and that I could not get out, the thing is that they looked at each other and when they turned around to face me I knocked them all out I had already broke out of the handcuffs so yup then I unlocked the door and got my weapon and went to find Harley.

 **Part 10**

I found Harley in the command center running around and talking like a chicken with his head cut off tell his mob of the dead to check on this and check on that it was very confusion but I hide in the dark when he told all of his minions to leave they went back into the ground then the next thing I know is that he called my name.

"Bob Bob Bob how did you get out of the jail cell." Harley said

"Well your minions are not very smart so that helped thanks for that." I said escaping

"Well well I see I see Flame what are you… What where did you go." Harley said

"Hahahaha suck I got away you loser!" I yelled

When I got out of the underground base I saw that I was surrounded by the mob of the dead and Harley was not in battle form. Well the only chance that I have at living is to fight the mob of the dead and then take out Harley, wait he is not in his battle mode he has no intention of fighting me it seems like. What is he thinking and where is he going.

As I was thinking about this I did not see someone try to attack me but thanks to my enhanced reflexes I was able to dodge and counter right away. I did not have time to pull my sword so I went in with my Dragon Slayer Magic. I use an attack called Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon and using that attack gave me time to get my katana out and I used one of the new attacks for my katana I used an attack called Arc Attack of the Fire Dragon. Then I saw one of the undead warriors with the weapon that I gave to Liz to protect herself as well as Carla

"Hey loser I will be taking that weapon that you have back know." I said taking off his head then stabbing another undead warriors in the head

The thing that sucks about that sword is that I can not dual wield them so the sucks a lot of fun out of it, but I have a chance against Harley if I ever end up fighting him can't wait to kick his but thanks to the helpful undead warrior that let me take my weapon back without even asking nicely. I am thinking this all and still able to fight back DAMN I"M GOOD. Of course I have to jinx myself as the undead warriors are getting closer. Need to get out of here the only way to go is up. I also just realised that I have no clue where Happy is

"Roar of the Fire Dragon." I said pointing at the ground then getting blowing upwards into the sky

When I throw myself into the sky I saw that Harley had Happy, So I now have to save Happy and try not to get caught myself again this is going to be tough. I put my other sword away and I pulled out my Katana and came down slashing left and right hitting everyone that comes in contact with it. Then something happened that I did not see coming my death Harley had some bombs is some of his undead mob and when I hit them it activated a timer then within thirty seconds they blow up.

I found Harley in the command center running around and talking like a chicken with his head cut off tell his mob of the dead to check on this and check on that it was very confusion but I hide in the dark when he told all of his minions to leave they went back into the ground then the next thing I know is that he called my name.

"Bob Bob Bob how did you get out of the jail cell." Harley said

"Well your minions are not very smart so that helped thanks for that." I said escaping

"Well well I see I see Flame what are you… What where did you go." Harley said

"Hahahaha suck I got away you loser!" I yelled

When I got out of the underground base I saw that I was surrounded by the mob of the dead and Harley was not in battle form. Well the only chance that I have at living is to fight the mob of the dead and then take out Harley, wait he is not in his battle mode he has no intention of fighting me it seems like. What is he thinking and where is he going.

As I was thinking about this I did not see someone try to attack me but thanks to my enhanced reflexes I was able to dodge and counter right away. I did not have time to pull my sword so I went in with my Dragon Slayer Magic. I use an attack called Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon and using that attack gave me time to get my katana out and I used one of the new attacks for my katana I used an attack called Arc Attack of the Fire Dragon. Then I saw one of the undead warriors with the weapon that I gave to Liz to protect herself as well as Carla

"Hey loser I will be taking that weapon that you have back know." I said taking off his head then stabbing another undead warriors in the head

The thing that sucks about that sword is that I can not dual wield them so the sucks a lot of fun out of it, but I have a chance against Harley if I ever end up fighting him can't wait to kick his but thanks to the helpful undead warrior that let me take my weapon back without even asking nicely. I am thinking this all and still able to fight back DAMN I"M GOOD. Of course I have to jinx myself as the undead warriors are getting closer. Need to get out of here the only way to go is up. I also just realised that I have no clue where Happy is

"Roar of the Fire Dragon." I said pointing at the ground then getting blowing upwards into the sky

When I throw myself into the sky I saw that Harley had Happy, So I now have to save Happy and try not to get caught myself again this is going to be tough. I put my other sword away and I pulled out my Katana and came down slashing left and right hitting everyone that comes in contact with it. Then something happened that I did not see coming my death Harley had some bombs is some of his undead mob and when I hit them it activated a timer then within thirty seconds they blow up.

 **Part 11**

The next day at 13:13

"Where the hell am I and how did I survive that explosion?" I asked myself trying to get up

Great just great can't get up because there is a log on me and of course Harley is no where to be found as well as his undead army. Let's get this tree off of me go find Harley and beat the neverending hell out of him. I got the tree off of my leg after about five minutes of trying and it was not broken. When I got up and looked around I saw that I was in the same spot that i blew up in and I was hurt badly but still had energy to move so I slowly worked my way to the tree house that I made the first day that I was on this freaking island. I need to eat something and I need water if I don't eat and drink something I am going to die. I some how made it back to the treehouse and when I got there I saw Liz and Carla eating some fish.

"Help… need food… and water please." I managed to before going unconscious

"Flame… Flame wake up you need to eat and drink something." Liz said waking me up

"I don't want to wake up five more minutes... ?" I look up "Fine I'm up I'm up" I said sitting up against the wall

"Thanks for the food Liz and wait what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at Border?" I asked

"Well… see… there is no more Border I was lucky to survive and I came here to tell you that it's up to us to save the world… lets just say that some monsters came through a portal that came from this island he is starting the invasion a week early and you are also healed up but you still need to rest and eat." Liz said

"Ok Liz thanks for coming back here I don't know how long it would have taking my wounds to heal on them know and I would have not let the heal because I would go and try to stop Harley know matter what." I said grabbing my katana

As we ate I cleaned my katana I also graded my other weapons and cleaned them as well so they were ready for the final battle with Harley. I rested because I was told to from Liz and well I can trust her and her instinct is 90% of the time is spot on she told me that if I want to live through is fight I need all of my strength. So after I rested we ate some fished Happy likes to eat his raw he is weird like that. After that we got some sleep two hours later we were on our way to fight Harley I gave Liz my other sword and I kept my katana with me but I moved it to my left hip. Then we left.

 **Part 12**

On the way to Harley I told Happy and Carla to fly above use to get a bird's eye view to see if they could locate Harley and his undead army. They told us that the army is just up ahead we stood where we are and in the next minute we saw the army in full battle suits.

"Well this might be a bit more difficile then I thought." I said to Liz

"Don't worry Flame I will be ok right?" Liz asked

I did not have time to answer her because I yelled

"OK COME ON HARLEY THE UNDEAD KING COME AND GET YOUR ASS KICK BY BOB FLAME THE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER." I yelled charging into the undead army head on with my kanata out.

I will just say that was a bad idea because they have armor that deflects attacks and also nullifies the attack just great so how the heck are we suppose to attack that if we can't use magic.

"Flame look they have magic warriors as well I bet they are using their magic on the armor take them out and then we should be able to win."

"Ok good eye now how do we get to them." I said

"Really Harley teaming up with the Man eaters that's really really low for you!" I yelled charging at the cannibals

"Flame do you have a death wish I just want to tell you that they have protection thanks my magic soldiers." Harley said with a smirk

I thought he was bluffing so I attacked them and well he was not bluffing at all, I got thrown back a good ten feet. They are stronger than I thought but I am not giving up. the only way to get to Harley and beat the crap out of him is I have to go through his soldiers. I yelled over my shoulder to Liz and told to try to take out the magic soldiers. I told her that I will deal with these guys and then I will join her I also told Happy to go with her. I also told her to use the sword that I gave her also to use her Dragon Slayer magic as I cut one of the cannibals in half with my katana, wait I thought I could not even hit them with magic my sword is a magic because on the magic fire that runs through the inside of the sword.

"What… how are you able to attack you should not be able to attack my army?" Harley asked

"Like I would tell you Harley it would be stupid to tell you how I got an upper hand." I said attack more of the cannibals and making a good time to good help Liz

As I finish the fight with all the cannibals and yes I killed half of them the rest ran off I saw that Liz was not doing so good and I mean that she is getting her ass kick as well as Carla and Happy so I guess I should go over there and help them out, As I ran over there I saw the three of them get smacked into the air and if it was not for Happy and Carla Liz would have died they grab her arms and flew up into the air I yelled to them that they need to get of here and I will take it from here and they did what I asked without question. As they left with Liz it's time to get serious time to take out the magic soldiers and then kick Harley's ass from here to Japan. As I ran into take on the undead magic soldiers I saw something coming at me at full speed if I had not seen that person I would have died but I dodge it and continue running at the magic soldier but whatever it is it keeps coming after me from my blind spots and it misses each time, but it is getting faster with each pass and I barely dodge it. As I was running at the undead army that is proctoring Harley I saw it come from my left then it quickly changed side to my left side and that's when I did not jump backwards like I have been I jumped forwards into the undead army attack before I hit the ground and well that sure did make whatever was after mad it come and started plowing down the army for me. I got a good look at what the creature was and it's a beast called berserker so I am glad that all I did was dodge that thing or I would have died for sure berserker is a really buffed guy as well as overpowered as crap, so my plan work berserker took out the undead army of magic soldiers then got defeated by the rest of the army. So now I have to deal with the undead army that is armored like crazy it looks like Harley has no means to lose this fight..

"Flame you might as well as give up because you have no way of winning this war." Harley said with a smug

"Well I hate to break it to you but I am going to fight and I will stop you from launching anymore invasions on the mainland!" I yelled charging head on into the army

The fight was going good until they got me surrounded and it was getting hard to swing my sword I could not even put my sword away I was getting my ass kicked. Then I heard Harley yell give up and I am not giving up I got so mad and then I burst into flame and well started swinging like crazy it's still not enough to lose them they still had me overpowered I could not lose them at all and I can't even run or even do anything. Then out of nowhere fire came raining down from the sky and it smelled like gunpowder I did not look back I took that chance to spin around and smack people in the face. Thanks to Liz, Carla, and Happy they got me out of a pinch as they landed I helped clear a path for them to land.

"Thanks guys for getting me out of that pinch." I said

"No problem Flame we brought your guns from the tree house, Liz found a rapier as well here you go." Happy said

I took the rapier from Liz and thanked her for it and strapped it to my left side hip then went on continued on the way to Harley because he ran when Liz, carla, and Happy showed up. As we walked the way Harley and the rest of his undead army went we saw the damage that they make when they go where ever they want to go, the damage that they make is crazy they destroyed all the grass, trees and even the rocks what the hell is wrong with Harley what kind of magic did he put on his army, I think it is some sort of destructive magic or anything like that don't let them touch you just to be careful. Thats when I noticed the ambush and I throw myself at Liz, Carla, and Happy at the last second and then sent some fire at the enemy. When they came out to attack us I pulled out my new rapier that Liz gave me and went charging head on and that worked out very well that's a first I think it's because of the fact that I had some back up and not just myself this time. A few minutes later I told Happy and Carla to grab us and fly us to the base one hour later we got to the base and when we got into the command center I saw that Harley and his undead army were heading to the mainland.

"Harley Get your army back here and face me like a man don't make me chase you down and kill you!" I yelled on the top of my lungs

 **Part 13**

"Harley Get your army back here and face me like a man don't make me chase you down and kill you!" I yelled

"Flame calm down Flame pull yourself together we will just have to go after them they are heading to Border so we will have to hurry." Liz said calming me down

"Sorry guys I just can't believe that he would do that now that I think about it he would do that, Lets go. " I said

As we left the command center I saw something out of the corner of my eye and it was a dragon well a robot dragon that was not turned on so thats what hes uses for the invasions. Well I know how to disable that for good hopeful and if not well I will just have to beat it out of Harley how to shut the down and if he does not tell me I will make him do it and then kill him. As I was about to destroying this robot dragon Liz stopped me and said that we should use the dragon to get back to the mainland at that Border had just contacted her to tell them that if they don't hurry up they won't be able to stop the undead army. Liz gave me an ear piece so I could hear what they are saying as well.

"This is Flame the Dragon Slayer come in Border do you read." I said into the ear piece

"Well if it isn't Flame the Dragon Slayer long time no hear brother so when you coming back to save the city because a lot of people have reached their limiteds and are bailing out so please hurry and get the hell over here fast." My buddy Matt said

"We have found one f the dragon that they are using it is a robot dragon so don't fire when you guys see us please as well I am going to destroy this base as well. No matter what happens do not let the undead warriors touch you guys you will die instantly." I said getting ready to destroy the base

As Liz and myself were getting the base ready I told Liz to get her sword to me so I could use it to destroy the base like it is nothing as we set up the preparations to blow this up I noticed a lot of paper lying around the command center so I asked Happy and Carla to walk around and pick them up and to sort them for me. As they did that I saw Liz walking around for anything that we could use to help us defeat the undead army like an antidote that could cure them but as we found out is that they are not made from magic they are actually undead people held together by magic so in order to stop them we need to find someone that can use nullifies magic or take out Harley. Harley will be hard because we have not fought him yet so we don't know what his trump card is yet we have seen his weapon it is a war hammer and his is a dwarf a dwarf that what is trying to take over the world that's just crazy.

"Flame we have found every piece of paper as well as sorted them." Happy said

"Thanks Happy, Carla" I said

As I went and looked through the paper I noticed that are eplance the magic that Harley is using one them to keep them together and what the heck he is using a lost magic that doesn't even have a name it's that fricken old what the hell is wrong with Harley. After I went through all the paper I found a binder to put all the paper and put it in a bag that Happy found for me I put all of my guns in the bag as well and put the backpack on.

"Are the preparations ready to blow this place sky high?" I asked

"Yup lets go." Liz said getting on the dragon.

Before I got on the dragon I set up to throw the sword at one of the highly explosive tanks I yelled at Liz to get this dragon in the air now and just before we left the building I shot a fire and the oil on the ground and then BOOM off goes the tank setting everything on fire. I told Liz, Carla, and Happy good job and off we flew on the robot dragon to the mainland I contacted Matt.

 **Part 14**

"we are on our way and that we took a enemy dragon so whatever you guys do, do not shoot us down I think I have figured out how to defeat the undead army." I said

"How the heck do you defeat them then?" Matt asked

"Take out the leader Harley if you guys don't know how to find him look under ground that's where he will be." I said

"That's easier said than done Flame we have lost over more than half of Border units that are on the field." Matt said

"If that's the problem have the rest of them retreat for the time being till we get there and when you see us on your sensor and that you confirm that it is us have anyone one that can fight charge head on when I say so and I will go after Harley I will leave Liz and Carla with you 5 klicks out." I said

"Rogure that see you when you get here." Matt said

As we got closer to the city I could see a crap ton of smoke from where Harley's army have been. I told Liz the plan about how I saw going to drop her and Carla off at the base and that I was going to go find Harley by myself. She tries to argue that is was a stupid plan but I was not listen and I had made up my mind so there is no point in trying to change my mind it will not work. So I told her that I was sticking to a plan that could possibly get me killed but you know like what every right as long as I save the city and the world I don't really give two hoots. I am going to get Harley rather he likes it or not he can't hide from my nose because I have great nose. I dropped of Liz and Carla and I asked Matt if they found where Harley is hiding. He said that they found him in just outside of the city in the southwest near the river that leads into the city he has made a base for him and his army in the old water plantation. He gave me a map to the water plantation as well as a map to the underground tunnel system.

"Thanks Matt for you help and get everyone that can still fight and get ready for my single it will be a green smoke flare hao long should it take on foot to get to the water plantation?" I asked

"One or Two hours you should go by air it will only take thirty minutes." Matt said

 **Part 15**

I thanked him for all of his help again and then I hopped on the dragon and off I went to go kick Harley's but and I will have to get off when I get to a center point and then leg because I am sending this dragon back to help border with the head on charge that I have planned for them I also changed what the single with be it will be fire shooting into the air but I asked him to put some snipers in the buildings one block from the edge of the city just to be safe and if they shoot before I send the single all Border members will charge if they hear a gunshot from a sniper rifle. Well as I got closer to the plantations I got off the dragon and had to leg it for about ten minutes or so and when I found the entrance to the underground tunnels that lead into the plantation I saw that there were a lot of guards out on patrol.

"Matt do you copy over?" I asked speaking into the ear piece

"Ya what's up Flame?" Matt asked

"There is a little problem right now." I said

"What's up?" He asked

I told him that there was a lot of guards out on patrol also that there was at least three dozen patrols near the underground entrance to the tunnels. I also told him that in order to get to the entrance I would have to go through them all for find a way around them and it would be helpful if he could help me with all the tech at the base and I would be very happy if he could help me.

"Happy let's move to a space with some cover." I said

"Aye Sir." Happy said

As we moved slowly to a spot with better cover Matt told me how to get in without being seen by the guards but I would get caught by the cameras. Cameras really Harley what the hell is wrong with you do you not want to die you knew if I found out that it was you I am going to kill you but you want to make sure I can't get to you for some time but that's going to work. I will find you and I will beat the crap out of you no matter what happens I will not die until you are dead and I will not be die even when you are dead I will live on to see the next day.

"Matt can you please use your tech awesomes and please shut down the cameras." I asked

He said that he would do what he can do and to hold where I am for a few minutes. As I was wanting for the cameras to get shut down I also asked him to shut down the lights outside as well, he said ok and that the cameras should be down in two minutes or and so as well that light should be down in three minutes or so I said thanks then I started to look at the patrols grounds and how long it takes them to get to them spot and them how long it takes them to get back. Most of the patrols took around 5 minutes to get there and back. It took four minutes to get the cameras plus the lights to shut them down. I said thanks I was about to enter the entrance when I heard a sniper rifle go off are you really kidding me.

"Flame we have to attack is that ok we also are going to need your help to just hold off these guys." Matt said

"I am on my way I am going to run their and I will surrounded in fire so make sure I don't get shot by one your snipers." I said running

"Flame I have found a zombie warrior with your swords Elucidator, and Dark Repulser want me to leave him to you?" Matt asked

"Please that would be nice of you to do that for me and those swords are pretty op if I do say so myself. I will show you the stats after." I said

Hurry please flame we are getting hammered right now." matt said

As I hurried to help Matt and the other Border members I saw the damage to the outer city before I even got to the edge of the outer city it was so bad in that term I mean the whole ground that the army touched was just stone great I got in contact with Matt and told him to tell the other Board members do not let the undead army touch them or they will get turned to stone that's is only if you get touched by their hand not their weapons. He said ok and that he is fighting with Liz near the edge of the city and that he could use a weapon. As I got closer to the edge of the city I saw some guys get flow into the air towards me the first guy I went to hit was the one with my swords so I throw my kanata to matt and I throw my rapier to Liz. After that I jumped into the air with a flaming fist and knocked out the guy with my swords grab them from the sheaths from his back and cut him in half then I took the sheaths from his back and put them on my back and ran to join Liz and Matt. When I joined them we got surrounded by the enemy we pulled out our swords and got ready to cut some undead losers back to the grave forever as well as Harley. As we attacked the surrounded enemy it was hard because they locked their shields together then I had an idea I put my sword in their sheathes and told Happy to pick me up and fly me straight up in the air then drop me. When he dropped me I pulled out my swords and started spinning in a flaming circle and blew the enemy off their feet just a little then I yelled to Liz and Matt to attack now before they get their balance back as we attacked anyone of the undead army that did not get cut in half they ran back to their base.

"No one is allowed to live no survivors." I said killing the rest of them

"Flame really no survivors really." Matt said

"No survivors not even Harley leave him to me " I said leaving going the way back to the water plantation

 **Part 16**

On my way there more platons of the undead army was coming into view when they saw me the charged I pulled my swords got into a crouched run position and ran head on into them there are like thirty people with different weapons when I made contact with the ones in the front I did a new attack that I saw on an anime called Dragon Ball the attack was called kamehameha the attack is fun to use. The kamehameha attack is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and Ki is concentrated into a single point (between cupped hands). The hands are thrust forward to shoot a streaming, powerful beam of energy the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA" As he/she charges and releases the attack. For me it is a streaming, powerful beam of fire as I did the attack Ka-me-ha-me-HA twenty men ran into my attack and the got destroyed in an instant I love my job. know that they are taking care of let's go get Harley.

"It seems like Harley got the wall fixed and got it three ton of steel put in the wall as well great well what do you think Matt." I said

"Well we can't over the wall even if we fly we has a force field around it as well." Matt said

"Well I am going to try the kamehameha attack." I said

I walked up to the wall and stood there for about one minute and then I started to say ka-ma-ha-ma-HA and I blasted a hole in the wall with a blast of pure fire that's the way to get into a base without explosives, the thing that made it better was that I blasted a hole right to the command center where Harley is let's go I said using hand signals I pulled out my swords and ran in.

"Harley where the hell are you the final battle has come." I yelled

"Well it took you some time to get here I thought you weren't coming and I am right behind you." He said

I swing my sword in a low arch to hit him but when I looked behind me and it was a marge meaning that he is not there but he told him to look in the box below him. When I opened the box and looked in the book I saw my gauntlets from the zombie attack about 12 years ago, well looks like I am going to get the old team back together.

 **Part 17**

"Hey Matt could you do me a favor please?" I asked

"What's up Flame" He said

"Get in contact with Rowan please" I said

"Why?" Matt asked

"Well you know Harley and do you remember The zombie apocalypse about 12 years ago well and that we thought that Jade dies from the rocket well no Harley is Jade so I am getting the old team back together so we can kick his arse for real this time and get dean as well as much as I hate to say it we are going to need him but I might never mind just do it now please also if he does anything that are not my orders I will kill me." I said

"Ok Ok I will pass it on." Matt said

"Thanks matt one more thing ready to start some Hell-Hunting." I said in an evil voice

As he got in contact with them I ran back to the city and I meet up with Liz/Anthea in the middle and I told her what was going down in a few hours. After that I told her that we need to meet everybody at the water plantation when we got to the plantation all hell broke lose.

"I can't believe that Dean went to work for Jade/Harleys side now I am going to kill him myself." I say

"How are you going to do that Dean is really fast now then he was the last time you saw him." Rowan said

"Well he is not the only one I have also learned some new tricks as well and no I will not tell." I said going to bed

The next day

"Ok who took my power pole and my gauntlets as well as my swords?" I asked

"Umm Dean broke in last night and stole them." Anthea said

"That's it I am going to have to send Happy and Carla to the island that I was on when the plane crash to bring back my fool's gold multiply purpose weapon please?" I asked

When they left I put on my red dragon scale gauntlets on a table in one of the offices and on the right dragon scales gauntlets and upgraded so their is a hidden blade with the same material as the kanata for stealth attacks then I put them back on and I strapped my dagger on my left hip and walked out of the office to everyone that I am going to bed.


End file.
